Beautiful Madness
by swenfiction
Summary: Back about 3 years ago, Emma and Hook were together, happy, in pure bliss. However, when Emma witnessed a car crash that had Regina involved, she dashed straight for her as Hook watched, then ran away. Emma began to fall in love with Regina. Major SwanQueen (minor CaptainSwan at the start) First chapter is an introduction, other chapters contain way more words! Enjoy! xxx
1. Chapter 1

Emma walks, shyly into Granny's diner. Her phone is in a locked position under her head; it's about to drop down onto the solid floor but no one can see that as her blonde, wavy hair dangles over it.

"Miss Swan?" Emma immediately turns her head, moving her body slowly after. Regina. Emma quickly hangs up and responds to the brunette.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing, I just saw someone struggling and I was wondering if it was you,"

"You were?" Emma asks. _Would it make a difference if it wasn't me?_ Emma wishes she could say it. But she can't. She can't speak to the mayor like that.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Getting food,"

"What sort of food?"

"Edible food," What? Did she just say that? By now the mayor will be wondering how on earth the blonde could possibly dare to speak to her like that. At least, she should be. Instead, a tiny giggle escapes the brunette's mouth; clearly without her wanting it to.

"What's so funny?" _Okay, just shut up now Emma._ She tells herself, responsibly. Surely she's going to be killed and hung up on display in Gold's shop by now. She's got to get a hang of herself. This time the brunette smirks.  
"Hey, how about you come over tonight?" Softly, says Regina. "We could maybe talk this whole thing through about Henry?" There's a moment of silence before Emma decides to wake up from the small fantasy she perceives.  
"I'm okay, thanks for asking though," Although noticing the disappointment appearing on the mayor's face, Emma turns away and thinks nothing of it.  
"See ya then!" yells Regina. The blonde nods and gives a half wave. As soon as the brunette slams the door behind her, Emma receives a text: _"Hey, why did you hang up?"_ It's hook. Sighing, Emma replies, _"Sorry, something came up,"_ A few minutes pass by before Emma notices she got another text. _"Talk to you another day then?"_ taking steady paces, avoiding toppling into someone, Emma takes a huge breath and clenches tight onto her mobile. _"Look, Killian, I don't think things are working out between us okay? I mean, I still want to be friends but I feel as though we're rushing a little. Give me some time maybe?"_ A proud smile crawls across the blonde's cheek. She just did that, and by text as well! She wants to scream "WAHOOOO" all around the diner but realises that would have consequences. Now, Emma needs to find her true soulmate; someone who can finally make her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma watches in concern as fairy after fairy enters the diner. What are they doing here? "Say something, Miss Swan?"

"Huh?" It's Regina again. She can't take her hands off Emma. Eventually, the blonde decides

to play along with this, unreal relationship. "Oh, hello again Madam Mayor!" Regina cringes at the thought of her new nickname - but then smirks a little before answering:

"Miss Swan, how would you like to go on a date?" Immediately, Emma's eyes widen as if they can't stop. I mean, she must have expected this to happen, but now; just as she broke up with Hook? _Hook_. _She broke up with Hook_. A little cheered up, Emma reaches out her hands and hugs Regina.

"Woahey," calls the startled brunette, "A little close, don't you think?" But then she realizes she just asked Emma on a date, and takes the hug as a yes.

"Where to?" asks Emma, uncertain it was a suitable question right now.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere,"

"Over the rainbow?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind, you wouldn't know. I didn't cast a curse to only eat at Granny's, I hate this place, oh no, I made a few 'secret'restaurants,"

"And over the rainbow is one of them?"

"Exactly," The two walk out of the diner only to find Hook standing there. "What are you doing here?" says Regina. Hook notices the worried look on the blonde and starts to worry himself. "Swan?" Hook demands an answer but when he doesn't get one, he raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. "Come one babe..." Emma doesn't stop to think before interrupting the confused man. "DON'T call me babe, Killian, we're not together anymore,"

"You guys were together?" Questions Regina. Explains a lot really. Like, why would Regina just go ahead and ask the blonde out when she was dating Hook? She wouldn't, so how did she know they broke up? Now everything makes sense, Emma begins to cheer up a load and realises just how awkward this moment is. Eventually, the cutest giggle escapes her mouth.

"Emma, what's wrong?" asks Regina.

"Huh? Oh, nothing,"

"Believe me, Swan, I know you well enough to at least suspect something's wrong when you say everything is just fine," Hook explains. He seemed to have perfected that all in his head before saying it. Oh wait, he did. He's said that before. 3 times before in fact. It's getting so old and boring and doesn't seem to mean anything now. Shame, really, back when Emma adored Killian, that was her favorite speech he would give her.

 _Hook held out his hand toward the blonde. She grabbed it and wrapped it round her waist._ _Moments of silence fell amongst the two lovebirds, apart from of course, the sounds of sirens and car horns up and down the streets of Storybrooke. Around them, 3 small birds chirping_ _like they were kissing the air, as astonishing sun beams light up in a circle near them. "_ _This is so romantic, don't you think Swan?"_

 _"_ _I do."Emma's eyes sparkle like one thousand diamonds, all lit up by sunshine. She smiles_ _the biggest smile simultaneously with Killian. Everything's peaceful for the blonde, she rests_ _her head on Hook's chest and lets the cool breeze absorb into her cheeks. She's so happy and_ _in pure luxury. Until..._ _Out of nowhere, an ear bursting car horn echoes around the shaken town. A vast vehicle_ _skids and tumbles over in a mountain of, now crushed, bushes. Whilst the citizens are_ _completely stunned, Emma forces herself to look into the car, even though she barely dares to._

 _"_ _Oh my god, it's Regina!" she screams, "Hook, hurry!" but he doesn't shift. He won't go. He won't risk his life near a burning car just for a previous evil queen. No, he doesn't even stay_ _there, and warn Emma of the vast flame increasing size in the vehicle._ _"_ _Agh! Cries the blonde. She looks for a moment at the bubbling scar on her arm, the burn_ _that Hook didn't remind her she could receive. Angrier than ever, Emma still forces_ _herself to rescue the Mayor. She's done nothing wrong to her, so Emma screams at the door_ _she's facing and manages to retrieve Regina, who's gasping for breath as she tumbles over the_ _concrete. Sirens come racing around the corner. Emma's about to carry the brunette towards_ _the incoming ambulance but hears a tiny mumble. "No, Emma, I'll be fine, I want to go home,"_ _The blonde sighs and nods at the other woman and takes her to her mansion._

 _When they_ _arrive, Regina has dramatically improved therefore Emma leaves the house. When at last she_ _shuts the door, she remembers. Hook. It's his fault. All he cares about is himself He didn't_ _care for Emma, never mind Regina. The thought of seeing him again cursed her. She couldn't_ _do it though, she still loved him._

"I'll have you know, Killian, you don't know me at all," Emma tells Hook.

"And Regina does? Please, you used to be enemies before I came along,"

"And you got me burnt and ran away while I saved her?" A long silence between them all appears, but soon fades as Regina speaks up. "Let's go Emma, no following us Hook,"

After realising he lost the battle, Hook nods and walks off like a three year-old in a strop because someone took his chocolates.


	3. Chapter 3

"Should we hold hands?" asks Regina, clearly hoping to.

"Only if you want," Regina smiles and stretches her fingers wide enough to wrap round Emma's. Now, the blonde's heart is racing but she can't tell if it's for good or bad reasons. Either way, she's happy, so is Regina. Eventually, they arrive at a small ally darkened by the shade. "This is it?" wonders Emma.

"Only if you want it to be," whispers the brunette. They both turn to face each other and smile. "So," Regina starts, "Do you actually like me?"

"Of course!"

"No, do you 'like' like me?" Puzzled, Emma shakes their hands tightly and nods; reassuring Regina she has 'like' liked her since they first met.

"What about Hook?"

"What?"

"Hook, I didn't know you two were dating,"

"Oh, we were, but he was never my type, unlike you," Regina snorts out a laugh that prevents her from breathing. She knew it wasn't even funny, but she was just really excited to show Emma inside.

"Follow me," she said. They leaped over a wide hole and managed to land on a wooden platform. In front of them was an old-fashioned wooden door which creaked like a cat that lost its voice when they opened it. Yet inside… when Emma first took a step into the majestic cabin, Regina saw her eyes as they glistened at the sight of the marvellous wooden beams, all decorated with carvings of flowers and words. The blonde read aloud something that caught her eye, it said, "All magic comes with a price," Emma, still gazing at the wondrous sights says, "Isn't that Gold's phrase?"

"Yes, hey look, read this one," Regina points to another carved in phrase that, this time, is much lower down.

"Evil never looked so good," the blonde disappears in a fountain of delight, "That's yours!"

Finally, once Emma stopped acting like a child in Candyland, they sat down at a table with a deep burgundy table cloth. On top of that, there were three candles all lit up in the dimmest light and a vase holding bright blue orchids.

"Hey, why is no one else here?" asks Emma.

"I told you, It's secret. I made this place for myself to come when I was bored. Sometimes I dreamed of living in a secret hideout all set out like a restaurant, so if people came in, it wouldn't look so suspicious,"

"What. So you made this place so you could hideout?"

"Yes, something like that," answers Regina. "Anyway, what can I get you?"

"Oh yes, I forgot, there's no waiters!" Emma giggles as she browses the menu Regina is holding; maybe too close to the blonde's face for her to fully see. "I'll have a mint wine please, and the Spag bol looks well nice!"

"Nice choice," Regina tells Emma. Whilst the brunette hurries to the kitchen, Emma checks out her phone, she notices _another_ text from Hook. _"Hey, I don't know what's going on between you and Regina, but I don't think it's funny, can you please stop teasing?"_ "HE IS SO DAMN DESPERATE!"

"Who is?" Regina pokes her head round the corner,"

"Killian, he texted me errr…" Emma looks at her phone again, "ten minutes ago,"

"What did he say?"

"He thinks I'm still dating him, he thinks this is all a joke,"

"Jeez, I am so going to kill that guy!" yells the brunette.

"No, you won't, Regina, you'll leave this to me to deal with," explains Emma loud and clear, "I sort of feel sorry for him in a way,"

"Fine," mutters Regina, disappointed, as she walks back into the kitchen.

 _"_ _It's not a joke, Killian, things are complicated between us two, and I just don't love you anymore,"_ Emma sighs and reads the text in her head again, sure she would send it. She changes it a little, _"It's not a joke! I don't love you anymore!"_ She sends it this time. It seems to give the message a little more _feel_ to it; it's more believable this way.

"Coming through!" cries Regina in excitement.

"Oooh goodie!" replies Emma.

"So, what did you say to Kill he mmm?"

"Kill he mmm?"

"It's my new nickname, I just made it up now!" Pleased with what she made up, Regina still hadn't got an answer. "What did you say, come on?!"

"Umm, can we not talk about Hook right now, maybe? Sorry to disappoint you," replies Emma.

"Now you just made me all concerned, but, okay, if it makes you happy. Now let's eat!" Hours pass before Emma becomes sober again - and she realizes she wasn't sober before.

"How much did I drink?"

"A little," Regina mutters speedily.

"No, really, I need to know,"

"Fine, you drank two bottles,"

"Did I pass out?"

"Umm maybe, but so did I!"

"SHIT!"

"What?"

"I left the bug a Granny's, I need to drive home!"

"Oh,"

"OH FUCKING INDEED!" yells the blonde. "Oh, um sorry, for shouting,"

"No, it's fine, I was just wondering…"

"What?" Emma quickly responds.

"Patience! Emma,"

"Sorry," she apologises.

"Would you like to come over to mine? I just thought it's closer and all, we could walk there,"

The blonde's fist hurray's itself before she answers immediately, "Sounds great!" Constantly piling over each other, the two walk over to the Mayor's mansion. "I just realised… hic! How big your house was,"

Regina laughs. "You're obviously tipsier than me then Emma! Let's get you inside," Emma nods in agreement and is about to say something about how she really can't wait to fall asleep on a big comfy mattress, but then decides she's too tired to talk right now and just let's Regina carry her up the stairs.

"Here you are!" calls Regina and plonks her down onto a purple and white bed. Emma smiles and then falls into a deep sleep before she can do anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning!" cries the Mayor.

Emma glances up at the ceiling; she's in a guest room. Next to her, Regina is standing with a tray covered in chocolate pancakes and jammy doughnuts. Shocked at what Regina has brought her, she still grabs it and starts munching away.

"Whoa, steady on!"

"What?" Mumbles Emma with food in her mouth.

"I am having some you know?"

"What? You're eating in here, with me?"

"Why not?" Regina tuts at Emma and snatches a doughnut off the tray.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I love you," A moment of silence is quickly broken once Emma starts to panic. "Umm, yeah, you don't have to love me t…" she's quickly interrupted.

"I love you too," answers the brunette. She smiles as Emma smiles back.

"I loved you since the car crash, since I saved you and took you home,"

"Me too," It's easier for Regina to answer Emma. She doesn't have to say the whole thing over again, she only has to say: "Me too,". For a VERY long time, the Savior and the Mayor stare at each other, still smiling. When one realizes it's been too long, the other looks away.

"I'm going downstairs," Emma tells the brunette.

"Why?"

"To leave,"

"Why?"

"To go home,"

"Why? I don't want you to go," Regina spits out some crumbs when talking. However, that only convinces Emma to stay longer.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I gotta pick up our boy later!"

"Henry?" asks Regina.

"Who else?" The brunette thinks for a moment or two. Then decides she's going with Emma to pick up _'their boy'_.

"I'm coming with you, we can tell Henry about our feelings for each other,"

"He might take it badly though, Regina,"

"He also might take it goodly,"

"Goodly?"

"Yes, I think it's a word,"

"Hmm, interesting, okay, let's go then Madame Mayor,"

"Okay, I gotta tell you though, Miss Swan, I don't really like that name,"

"Oh, well, I do," They both smirk and set off to fetch Henry. Eventually, they arrive at Grace's house, expecting to have to hustle Henry away from her bedroom. Instead, Henry is standing outside talking to Grace. Once he sees his mom, then his other mom, he looks puzzled and gives a little wave.

"Bye Grace," They smile at each other as he leaves to go walk with his moms. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Regina sighs and strokes her boy's cheeks as a lonely tear escapes her eyes. "Are you okay mom?"

"Me and, your other mom need to talk to you about something, we don't know how you'll take it but we hope you take it well,"

"Is it going to be long? Grace is still staring at us, can we at least go home first?" His moms nod and give a straight smile before they walk back up to the mansion. It only takes about six minutes before they arrive and Henry runs up to the door, waiting for Regina to throw him the keys. For some reason, he always likes unlocking the door himself and getting in first. "So, what do you need to tell me?"

"Henry," Regina begins, "Me and, Emma, like each other," Emma's guts tear apart, she feels so sick. _What if Henry starts to hate me? Or Regina?_

"That's good, but I already knew that,"

Confused, Emma and Regina simultaneously say: "You do?"

"Yes, I made you two friends, remember?"

"Oh," says Emma.

"What?" complains Henry.

"No, we _love_ each other," Henry's throat clogs up and he can't say anything. He tries to yell, but he can't. "MOM!" he finally manages to say.

"Henry, we hoped you took this, well, better," Regina sighs again.

"Isn't it kind of, errr, weird and gross?"

"How?" Emma questions.

"You're both really close to me and now you're even closer!" cries Henry.

"But, we're just like your parents Henry, apart from it's too moms and not a mom and a dad," the brunette tells Henry. His throat clogs up again, his stomach aches and he leaves the room, on his way past he grabs a cushion and hits Emma on the cheek with it. Both Regina's and Emma's eyes start swelling up and each one wipes the tear of the other.

"We should just go along with it still, Regina, we should still be holding hands and hugging near him, he'll get used to it,"

"Will he, really?" asks Regina.

"Let's at least hope so," What they both didn't realize was that Henry was still listening in, even though he was now in another room. He clenched his fists tight and walked back in the room, his two moms turning their heads toward him.

"Sorry, mom, sorry mom," his eyes start to swell up too, he feels bad, he shouldn't have said those things, he was just in shock. "How are you going to tell _your_ mom Emma? She'll probably have a fit," They all start to chuckle and everyone is happy again. _No, but seriously, How is Emma going to tell Snow? She probably WILL have a fit!_

After a long day where Emma still hasn't told her parents, she now knows she has to - and quickly. Regina offered her to move in with her and Henry, Henry agreed just for the sake of not having to travel from house to house just to see his moms. Now, Emma needs her things. She remembers she left her bug at Granny's. _Has it really been that long?_ She wonders.

"I'm getting my car!" and she rushes out the door.

When she finally gets into her yellow bug once more, she remembers that the last time she was in it, Regina hadn't even asked her out yet! _This is so crazy_. She thinks to herself. Driving up to where her parent's apartment is, she takes a deep breath and obviously thinks the worst of things. Either way, if they take it badly or 'goodly' as Regina would say, she has to tell them.

"I'm dating Regina,"

Charming just laughs and pats his daughter's back, "Gotta say, Emma, when you came in here yelling that you had something important to say, I didn't expect that!" Emma feels much better that one of her parents is happy, _one of_ them.

"Emma, this is wrong, you can't date my stepmother!" cries Snow. Emma realizes that that is exactly what she's doing. She's practically dating her grandmother!

"Ugh, mom, don't get started, I am happy with Regina, I don't need to know that she is older than you," Snow doesn't know if that's supposed to sound bad, but it does. And now she's got Emma thinking that too. "Mom, is this right? Me and Regina? I don't get how the whole curse works but she's older than you!"

"Emma, do what you want, before Regina was _apparently forced_ to marry my father, she was about to marry someone who was actually her age. Regina is only about 8 years older than me, and you are only a few years younger than me due to some weird curse shit,"

"Snow!" cries David.

"Haha, It's okay dad, I'm only a few years younger than my mom, remember?"


	5. Chapter 5 (last)

"How did it go?" Ask Regina.

"Surprisingly well,"

"That's good! Henry's now in bed, sleeping, hopefully,"

"I am sooo sleeping in your bed tonight, Regina, I lied on top of it today when you were cooking, just because I like testing what it feels like to sleep in other peoples rooms. It was really comfy, so, I'm sleeping in it tonight,"

"I'm not changing beds!"

"You don't have to!" They smirk a little and head off to Regina's bedroom.

"You're right, Emma! It is comfy! Never really noticed that before," murmurs the brunette. The blonde glares at the ceiling again; it's her way of thinking to herself – and right now, she knew what she was thinking. Slowly, Emma rests her hands on Regina's head, then moves down to her lips and kisses them there and then. The brunette ruffles her fingers through Emma's hair and kisses her back. Emma begins to kiss her neck and stroke her, they're both enjoying this too much. Too much to realize that it had been an hour and they were still kissing, stroking and hugging.

"Night Emma,"

"Night Regina!" The next morning, Henry had left a text on Regina's phone. _"_ _Didn't want to walk right into you guys, didn't know where Emma was so guessed she'd be in with you, I'm going to Grace's for lunch. P.S. Couldn't find any cereal so ate all the cookies, hope you don't mind! Maybe get another food shop done for tonight?"_

"UGH!" Cries Regina, she notices the tired, but questioning face on Emma and leans over to show her the text. Emma looks at it and kisses Regina on the cheek before getting out of bed and leaving the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm doing a food shop, see you soon!" Emma blows a kiss and Regina acts out a hand catching it and presses it on her lips.

On her way down to the stores, she notices someone following her. "HOOK!? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Swan, we need to talk,"

"No we don't, we really don't, I have told you everything!" yells the blonde. "Why are you stalking me?"

"Swan, I love you, please don't go,"

"You only care about yourself Killian, I loved you too, but you failed me,"

 _Emma sighed at the thought of losing someone who she loved dearly. Killian. She wished that it was all a dream, that Hook would never do that and that she didn't fancy the mayor too. What? Did she just think that to herself? She didn't just save the mayor for fun you know, that took guts. But how can she be in love with one person, and how can she fall in love with another at the same time? Hook has failed her, but losing him would make things complicated as she would just go straight for the mayor, who clearly only likes her as a friend. She'll take it slow, she won't meet up with Hook for a while, then go out with him again like nothing happened. Emma doesn't understand how she forgives him. But maybe she doesn't, maybe she's doing this for her own good._

 _She rummages through a pile of medicines, tablets and plasters before finding a bandage to wrap around her burn. She wants to cover it up as soon as possible because it keeps reminding her of how fucked up her life is. Eventually, Emma brings up the courage to go talk to Regina, to check on her and see if she is alright. Emma arrives at the mansion, Henry answers the door._

 _"_ _Henry?"_

 _"_ _Hey mom!" His cute 10 year old face makes Emma happy once again._

 _"_ _I'm here to check on your other mom," Henry smiles and guides Emma towards Regina's bedroom. "I'm glad you two are friends!" He shouts, as Emma is halfway up the stairs already, heart pounding like there's one hundred of them._

 _"_ _Swan!"_

 _"_ _Mayor Mills!" The joy that seemed to be in the way Regina called her name, encouraged her to be more confident._

 _"_ _How are you?" The brunette asks._

 _"_ _I'm good, just a little burn from the accident, that's all, you?"_

 _"_ _I'm still in shock I think, but things will probably get better,"_

 _"_ _Hopefully they do," claims the blonde._

 _"_ _It's nice of you to visit me, Emma, but I really don't think there's anything you can do right here, right now,"_

 _"_ _Oh, that's okay, I just, wanted to tell you something, it's kind of important, and I don't think you'll like it, but you might,"_

 _"_ _Go on," Regina hurries Emma on as she notices Henry barging into the room, and knows he'll be there a while._

 _"_ _Mom! Can I walk Pongo?"_

 _"_ _Yes sweetie,"_

 _"_ _Be back in a few,"_

 _Once Henry's gone, Emma realizes the pain she'd cause for Henry, and decided she wouldn't tell Regina that she loved her._

 _"_ _Emma? You still want to tell me?"_

 _"_ _I think it will be fine, I can't put the pressure on you now anyway, not in the state that you're in, see ya soon!?" Emma notices disappointment crawl all over the brunette, but pretends she didn't and walks out of the room, out of the house and into her own._

Emma receives a text from someone and is utterly annoyed until she sees who it's from. _Regina_. _"Hey sweetie! I just wanted to remind you that we have no cookies left, feel free to buy more! xxx"_ The blonde smiles and laughs a little.

"Emma? Who's that from, Regina?"

"Oh shut up Killian,"

"Are you two together?"

"Yes, we are, please leave me alone now," Patiently waiting for Hook to 'shove it' Emma receives another text. This time it's from Snow. _"_ _How are things going with Regina? You two told Henry yet?"_ Hook still hasn't shifted, so Emma responds whilst waiting, _"_ _Yes, I'm fine thank you, you? We told Henry last night, at first he was shocked but he's totally fine with it, maybe too fine if I say so myself. Just doing food shopping for tonight! Maybe I could come round later and see you guys and Neal? xxx"_

"Swan, are you texting her whilst we're trying to have a chat, I don't think that's appropriate right now," declares Hook.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I love proving you wrong so, no, I was texting my mother. Oh, and by the way, we weren't 'trying' to have a conversation, _you are_. I'm trying to stop it as soon as possible,"

"Look Swan, this thing was three years ago! And I always have cared about you, Emma, I never stopped. Do you remember how perfect things were before the crash? How happy we were? The reason I didn't help wasn't because I'm selfish, it was because I was scared. But you're brave and I love that about you," Emma wipes a tear away from her eye and kisses Hook on the cheek before leaving behind him and whispering in his ear:

"I forgive you, Killian, but I'm in love with Regina, see you soon," Hook smiles, although it's not what he wanted, he now is happy. When Emma finally gets home with cookies and pasta that she will be cooking, Regina is sitting there looking wide-eyed at her. Emma's parents are sitting near each other holding baby Neal. Henry and Regina are standing by them and waving at the blonde. Speedily, Emma drops down the carrier bags and wraps her arms around Regina. _It's good that everyone's happy_ , she tells herself. *THE END*


End file.
